Snowflakes
by spottedhorse
Summary: The gentle quiet of a snowfall in the mountains. What does Jim think about as he watches?


Okay, we all know about the blue snowflake on PG/JB's shoulder. If you were lucky you got a good look at it in the footage when he was shot, as the paramedics were taking care of him. I wanted a story behind the tatoo, so my little mind worm got to turning and twisting and here it is. You can do one of two things, pretend this happened before Bang, Bang and change the story line there or you can pretend you didn't see the tatoo in that episode and believe this happens sometime in season 8. I'll let you choose. Either case, I hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------

Gently.

Quietly.

Oh so quietly, they fell.

On the other side of the window. Little messages from heaven. Crystals of life…new life sent from above. Reminders.

He stood at the window, watching as he sipped his first cup of coffee for the day. Quietly tears formed in his blue eyes; his response to the beauty of the morning. Such beauty. Tremors ran through him as awareness pulsated in his soul.

Those same blue eyes surveyed the landscape, taking note of the inches of snow that had fallen, piling half way up the side of the SUV. Mentally he shrugged. Plenty of food in the pantry. They'd be fine for a few days. Not that there was any place he would rather be. She was in the next room, sleeping.

He glanced over his shoulder at the door to the room, deciding to let her sleep a little longer. He had, after all, kept her up most of the night. Something deep within him stirred at the memory of their first night…the first night of his new life; his life with her. Miraculously, she had agreed to marry him, even enthusiastically. His mind still couldn't fathom why, except that she did say she loved him. He had given up on someone loving him long ago. But she had said the words, made the vow, was wearing his ring, and if he'd any doubts after all of that, they had been washed away last night in the silky moisture of their lovemaking. She had given herself to him, completely without reserve.

Another tremor ran through him as he closed his eyes and remembered. Her look had left no question about her intentions; she had been a lioness closing in on prey. He saw himself in the mirror everyday; he had no illusions that he was some super stud or anything. But she had made him feel that way last night. The heat that was coursing through his veins was not a result of the coffee in his mug. Her passion had lit a fire in him that was still burning. He hadn't felt so alive in years; hell, he wasn't sure he had ever felt this alive.

His eyes studied the lazy snowfall before travelling up to the sky. As he look towards the heavens, he knew he was being given a chance at a new life….a second chance. The message from above was simple; don't screw it up.

He heard the shuffle of feet on the wooden floor of the cabin but his eyes stayed fixed on the snowflakes, his messengers. A vow went out from his heart; I'll get it right his time. A prayer of thanksgiving followed.

He felt her hands on his shoulders and her breath followed as she peeked over him to watch the snowflakes. The quiet whisper of her voice sent thrills through him. "We're snowed in? Perfect." Her tone was husky, desirous.

Jim turned to gaze into the warm blue eyes of his wife. His hand made its way to her tousled strawberry blond hair, his fingers lacing themselves through her tresses. He stood, looking into her eyes, taking in the love he found there, loving her back. She smiled as she took the mug from him, downed the last drops of the coffee and set it down on the counter. Taking his hand in hers, she whispered again. "Come back to bed. I 'm lonely."

All that he could manage were two small words, "yes dear," two words that he planned on using frequently.

Two weeks later, he sat in the chair at the tattoo parlor as the artist worked on his shoulder. The picture was forming, a snowflake. A blue snowflake to remind him of two things; the messengers from heaven and the blue of her promise filled eyes on the first morning of their new life. From now on, whenever he looked over his shoulder at his past mistakes, the blue snowflake would remind him to look ahead, at what was in front of him….to look at her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Review please. It is the only way I have to know if this is any good or not.


End file.
